Frosting
by MusicalRabbit777
Summary: Jack Frost finds a young girl in her bedroom one cold night, and then things start to get hot in all that cold. OC x Jack Frost. Rated M for a damn reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been awhile but I'm back and am willing writey as ever! So this is a Jack Frost x OC for my friend Kylees Birthday. Aka elyon774. (you should so check out her stuff) also this is pure smut so don't like, don't read. Thanks! (( Edited version since Fan fiction did not put in my line breaks.)) Jack Frost sat on a icy peak one cold December night, looking over the stars of a beautiful city. Christmas was almost here and colourful lights were decorated along the poles of street lamps, ornaments hung from shop doors, the season had been set as always. Jack smiled to himself; flying down quickly, zooming past lit streets and sleeping children. He came to a halt as he saw the tooth fairy flying into an open window. He glided to the windowsill and looked in through the pane, seeing a girl with dark hair getting money put under her pillow. "Hey fairy." He smiled and gave a small gesture. "Hi Jack! Looking as good as ever." She giggled placing the tooth in a container and brushing off some snow from her wings. "It's one of those snowy nights isn't it?" She shivered. "Well you know it's about that time in the year." He said leaning against the pane of the window. "True true! Goodnight Jack, keep warm! Or..cold." She grinned flying off. Jack chuckled, then gasped as he fell through the apparently open window. He landed with a thud on the white carpeted floor of a small bedroom. The room was a shade of light purple with moonlight glow surrounding a bed of purple and black. Inside the bed was a mop of dark hair on a tan girl.

The girl stirred awake as she heard the sound of a window slamming and something hitting the floor. The girl yawned rubbing her eyes and looking at the blur shakily standing. "Hmm?" She said slipping her glasses on. Jack shook his head and looked at the girl who was currently staring in shock. Could she see him? Did she believe? He thought, the tan girl still giving off a deer in the headlights look. The girl took in a large breathe and shouted. "Mom!" Jack sprang at this and leaped on her bed, putting a finger to her lips. "Shhhh! It's alright don't be scared...it's just me Jack Frost." He said in a hushed tone. The girl stopped and backed up slightly. "Jack Frost? P-Prove it." Jack thought for a moment, raising up his staff and tapping the water bottle on her dresser, freezing it whole. He then snapped his fingers and watched as little feathery flakes of snow floated down in her room. "Proof enough for ya?" He chuckled. She nodded in amazement and reached her hand out to let a couple specs of snow land or her finger tips. "So you are real, I knew it!" She jumped excitedly and hugged him tight, blushing slightly as she did so. "Woah there!" He said staring down at the brown haired girl. "Nice to meet you too..um" He began. "Leah." She said flustered and backing off of him.

"Sorry I got excited on finally meeting you, winter is my favourite season..after all." She said smiling sheepishly. Jack knew this Leah wasn't just a child, she was a good 16 years old. "Thank you, I am the best at what I do after all." He said sitting down next to her on the bed; snow slowly coming to a stop. "You look a lot..different than I thought you would." She said looking up into his deep ice blue eyes. "How so?" He questioned flipping his staff around. "I mean..I thought you wouldn't be very nice, being cold and lonely..after all." Jack frowned at this but then his expression softened. What she had said wasn't false, many people still did not believe in him, despite being an actual guardian now. With all the rumours going around now about who he actually was he couldn't complain too much. "I suppose that's what a lot of the kids thought about me." He said looking out the window. Leah hesitantly touched his hand softly. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up.." She said softly. Jack looked at her bright green eyes and smiled, making a waving motion with his hand. "No, no. It's quite alright, things will change over time." He explained putting his hand over hers. Leah felt herself shiver slightly at Jacks touch. "If it helps you at all.. I understand what it's like to be alone, and think your invisible. Jack, do you have trouble believing in yourself, or feeling strong? I've had a lot of trouble, basically, believing in my capabilities to be strong." She asked worrying her lip between her teeth. "I do actually, not having the will to go on at times, but you know what? Things always look up no matter the situation. It's worth it in the end." He replied flashing a bright smile at Leah. He looked at the girl that was currently frowning at herself. Jack scooted over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She looked up at him, her jade green eyes filled with innocence. Leah closed her eyes, and in the split second, he softly placed his lips to hers.

Leah's eyes opened in shock as a cold pressure touched her lips. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and press back into it, feeling a faint warm blush appear on her cheeks. He broke away from the kiss looking away, embarrassed. "J-Jack, um, that was.." She stuttered out. Jack couldn't help but chuckle and swoop in for another cold kiss. Leah felt his mouth pry open hers and slip his tongue inside. She gasped at the cold sensation that had come in contact with her tongue. Though she was nervous, she had to respond to let Jack know she enjoyed what she was doing. Jack was shocked at the fact that the Leah he had just met, an innocent sixteen year old girl, had transformed into someone sexy, someone that he desired, wanted. Someone that understands his feelings and emotions of being how he was. He nipped and sucked at her lower lip, cold hands roaming up her black, tight shirt. Leah shivered, getting goosebumps all over her torso. "Oh Jack." She breathed out close to his ear. Jack kissed and sucked down Leah's neck, leaving nips every once and awhile. "Jack, how are you capable of doing this to me? Do you enjoy watching me tremble?" She panted out. Jack smirked against her skin and nodded slightly. "I find it quite enjoyable, and you know you can't help but love every touch." He said letting his hands slip to her back, messing with the latch of her bra. "Jack, what are you doing?" He laughed, and responded with, " Are you saying you don't like it? You may not say it, but I can feel it, Ms. Shivers." He finished with a devilish grin as he unhooked her bra.

"J-Jack!" She said flustered as she felt her bra drop off and be thrown somewhere in the dark room. "Jack, I'm pretty embarrassed. What if my mom came in?" He looked away, as he was in thought. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" Jack stood up and locked the door to her room. "Trust me. I'm a guardian. Plus, you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Gorgeous. And-" She put a finger to his lips, and kissed him again, gaining confidence. Jack smirked and slowly stripped off her shirt, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Leah moaned softly, nipples perking up at the cold sensation. She arched her back as his mouth latched onto her right nipple, sucking and nipping at it. "Jack..t-that feels amazing." She moaned out. He felt his hardness strain against his pants at the moan. He was getting extremely aroused at the sight of her pleasure, caused by him. She slipped off his blue frosted hoodie, while his hand was climbing up her thigh, getting close to her crotch. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her onto his lap. She followed his lead and wrapped her legs around his torso. She felt his erection on her. She grinded herself against his bulge, as she did so, he moaned at the friction created from his jeans that were rubbing him in just the right way. She sped up her pace, making his moans more frequent, as well as hers. After awhile he couldn't stand the pressure anymore, he tugged at her pajama pants, slipping them off. She grabbed his hand before he could go any further and smiled. "I don't think so." She said kneeling down in front of him, and unzipping his brown jeans, also covered in frost. She slipped down his pants and his snowflake covered boxers, giggling a bit as she did. She then stroked his manhood, swiping your tongue over the head teasingly. She grasped his erection fully, and slowly pumped her hand up and down, giving it a playful squeeze.

Jack threaded his fingers through Leah's dark short hair, loving the sight and the feel of everything she was doing to him. He had never felt so amazing in his life. "Leah, how are you even capable of this?" He asked, groaning as she sped up her pace. "Well, was forced to read Fifty Shades of Grey at my friend's house. That should explain everything." She laughed as she licked up his length, she then took most of him in, sucking at a steady pace. Amazed at the flavour of his dick, she wanted to take all of him in, making him moan at the warm sensation of her mouth. Jack tilted his head back and moaned, knowing his release would come very soon. Leah took a deep breath before deep throating jack, taking his whole length in and sucking it hard, using her hands to stroke what she could not take in. Just as he had thought, a bright white light flashed and he let out a groan, which was followed by a large moan, as he came into her mouth. As the white fluid filled her mouth, she waited for all of it to come out before releasing her mouth from his cock, and swallowing the sticky substance. "You actually don't taste that bad." She said licking her lips seductively. Fortunately for her, she was still aroused, and so was he.

Thanks for reading! Just to let you know there will be a chapter 2 in a couple of days. Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally the wait is over for beloved chapter 2! WARNING. THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. Don't like it? Don't read it please. :3 thanks!

Leah stood and kissed Jack roughly on the lips, licking them in the process. She could still feel Jack was half hard. She wouldn't just leave him like that. Especially since she was just as aroused by all of this as he was. Jack pulled her up and into his lap, kissing her feverishly, loving every part of her soft, supple, warm skin. Leah put her hands on Jacks shoulders and moaned as she felt his soft lips on her neck. "Oh Jack~ P-Please t-take me." Jack smirked and nibbled on her collar bone, lustfully growling into her ear. "Tell me how bad you want it first." Leah couldn't suppress a small moan at Jacks command. "B-Badly. I want you badly Jack, please~" She replied, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Jack easily complied and reversed their positions, Leah laying on her back on the bed, while Jack placed his cold hands on both of her hips. "I'll go slow, since your new at this." He chuckled, teasing her wet slit with the head of his dick. "J-Jaaaack~" she playfully whined at the teasing. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "It will hurt at first.." He said trailing his sentence off to slowly slide into her tight pussy. She winced at the pain and bit her lip, he was right. His size was rather large and it hurt slightly. But soon enough he was fully in and there was an undertone of pleasure. He paused for a moment to let Leah adjust, biting his lip in pleasure. "Leah mmm, you're so tight." He softly moaned out.

Leah let out a soft mewl of approval when she was ready for him. "Jack, P-Please fuck me, **hard**." Jack didn't need to think twice at that request. He snapped his hips upwards into her, letting out a gasp and a moan. She dug her nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back as her vision whited out in pleasure. Jack pounded into her, panting and lowly groaning. He never had felt so amazing in all his years. Hands wandered. Lips touched. Mouths moaned. The two bodies rocked in rhythm with each other, and he loved every thrill of it. He roughly kissed her, bouncing her on his hardness and rolling her perky nipple between his fingers. She moaned his name into their mouths. "J-Jack~ this is a-amazing~!" She panted and moaned out. Jack continued to pound into her, moaning in response. She gasped and let out a shriek like moan as he hit her "special spot." Jack smirked and rapidly hit her sensitive spot over and over. Taking in the sight of her wildly moaning out his name. He felt Leah tighten herself around his hard cock, she threw her head back and practically screamed his name as she trembled with pleasure. Jack grunted and moaned into her ear. "C-Come for me Leah." She immediately moaned his name over and over, and gave one final thrust of her hips down before climaxing. Jack was soon after her, coming inside her; still thrusting brutally into to her. Leah panted and groaned as a hot sticky liquid filled her. Jack slowed his pace and came to a stop, laying her down and panting, blushing brightly. She cuddled close to him, nuzzling into his chest."J-Jack...I love you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, Leah." He smiled down at her. She giggled slightly after awhile. "What's so funny?" He said smiling and stroking her hair. "You know Jack, not only have a learned that your real, but that you also taste like..hehe _frosting_."

Ohmygosh. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited/reviewed this story. They reeeeally mean a lot to me guys! Just to clear things up, I will be writing more stories soon. Possibly another ROTG if someone would give me an idea or request. So be on the look out for those!


End file.
